Snow
by ShiroMoon
Summary: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow spend some quality time together in the snow on Christmas night. GrimmUlqui.


The worst was bound to happen when Aizen Sousuke decided to try and celebrate Christmas in Heuco Mundo. It was Gin's idea and Aizen wanted to make his friend happy and set out to do so immediately.

Grimmjow woke up on the 25th and stretched widely, yawning. He turned onto his side and opened a blue eye. The room was—destroyed! Grimmjow sat up with a yell when he saw the disgusting colorful decorations set up in every corner of the room!

Aizen had had the lower ranking Arrancar decorate the place until it was almost unrecognizable because of all the colorful shit placed everywhere!

The place had been molested by decorations and a small fake tree that sat in the corner of the room. "What the fucking shit?" Grimmjow said incredulously.

Grimmjow looked around the room and was tempted to puke for a moment. Why did he have to be such a deep sleeper? If Ulquiorra had been here he would have woken them both up—

But then again, maybe it was good Ulquiorra wasn't here when the place was decorated, it would be awkward answering questions if Szayel or Gin or Nnoitra were decorating.

Grimmjow had found himself in the company of Ulquiorra Cifer during the past two years. Somehow they both had managed t get into a stable relationship going from deep lust for the other, then actual curiosity about the other person and then to something of affection and maybe just a little care for the other person.

Grimmjow would have used the word 'adoration' but he felt it was too strong. Too strong to keep Ulquiorra thinking that Grimmjow's "I don't give a shit about you and I totally don't want to hold you and cuddle you and keep me with you forever." behavior was true.

Truthfully, Grimmjow really _did _give a shit about Ulquiorra and he _did _want to hold him and cuddle him and keep him with Grimmjow forever. But he would rather be buried under dirt and then sealed under with concrete than admit it. He was too prideful.

Right now however the other Espada was on a mission in the world of the living and he had been for two weeks. Aizen had wanted Ulquiorra to go and spy on stupid Kurosaki Ichigo and that _brat_ was hogging the little green-eyed Espada from Grimmjow! It pissed him off. More like infuriated him.

Grimmjow gave a small chuckle when he realized he'd used the word 'little' for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra wasn't little exactly, but he was smaller than Grimmjow, a feature Grimmjow found adorable because Ulquiorra had to look up at him when he was talking. It was fucking adorable.

There was a knock and Grimmjow looked around and heard an Espada announcing the meeting. "Fuck." Grimmjow growled, pushing the covers off of his body and stomping to the door, pulling his jacket over his shoulders on the way out.

The instant Grimmjow entered the meeting room, his eyes were raped by the bright colors and decorations and flashing of the lit tree.

"Good morning, Grimmjow," Aizen greeted.

"My eyes!" Grimmjow groaned, clutching his eyes.

"Ah, you have noticed the décor I see. I have taken it upon myself to celebrate the holiday known as Christmas. Christmas is a celebration of the human being known as Jesus Christ and—"

"Wait!" Nnoitra exclaimed, "That guy we make references to in anger is fucking real!"

"Yes, Nnoitra, he was real. Now, I decided—or Gin did—to decorate for the holiday. Today is indeed Christmas day and one of the traditions is passing out gifts. Christmas is a time of giving so if you all could go to that crate over there; I have found some presents for you."

Grimmjow curiously made his way to the box and found several boxes inside with a ribbon and name tag. Grimmjow found his box and ripped off the sickeningly colorful paper.

Inside was—no, not torture devices, not a bazooka, not a blow torch—a plastic mouse and some stupid remote control.

Grimmjow stared at it once before making to crush it but Aizen sent him a warning look and Grimmjow, fuming, pocketed it.

_What am I? Some god damn cat? Stupid son of a bitch. God, if I could bash Aizen's head in—!_

Grimmjow glared into the box and found one more present left for a certain Ulquiorra Cifer. It was a green and white stripped box and Grimmjow frowned, wondering what sort of crap was inside the damn box. Grimmjow took the box and tucked the rather small box into his pocket and marched back to his seat to watch Nnoitra, Szayel, Zommari, Harribel, Yammi and Barragan unwrap their gifts.

Nnoitra got a remote controlled car and he seemed rather fascinated by it, making it drive into Barragan's tea.

Szayel got a book listing different interesting scientific experiments to try and he squealed with joy, grinning and rubbing the book eagerly.

Harribel got a book called War and Peace which she stared at and thanked Aizen politely.

Yammi got a box of kiddy food and he immediately began eating it.

Zommari got…a pumpkin with a face drawn on it.

And Barragan was the last to open his. He opened it and gave a gasp and creepy smile appeared on his face.

_He probably got a bra. Fuckin retard. _Grimmjow thought, glaring at the table, trying hard not to look up at the empty seat in front of him.

He might have been able to find more humor in the stupid gifts if Ulquiorra was here. Ulquiorra wasn't humorous at all, but the comments he made about things he found stupid were highly entertaining to listen too when they were both alone.

Grimmjow's mouth twitched when he remembered Ulquiorra's comment about Nnoitra's Easter bonnet looking like "a highly frightening toilet of sorts."

As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Ulquiorra's company. While he was sometimes silent, excluding when they were in bed together, his presence left an impact. A highly comforting impact.

Aizen continued to talk about Christmas and its history which Grimmjow couldn't care less about. He wanted to get up and leave!

Grimmjow got his wish and the instant the meeting about Christmas ended he literally raced from the room to get back to his quarters, wanting nothing more than to get the rest he had been deprived of earlier.

* * *

Grimmjow was awoken around 7:28 at night. Grimmjow moaned sleepily, cursing softly. Why couldn't he sleep!

He wasn't even sure of what had woken him…

Grimmjow's eyes blinked open and he saw a blur of white and green above him. Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt up right, pushing the figure down beneath him. "Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra looked up at him tiredly and said, "As pleased as I am to see you, Grimmjow, my back is not appreciating—" the Espada murmured sleepily and Grimmjow immediately kissed the other roughly and with abandon, his hand tousling Ulquiorra's ebony soft hair.

"I wouldn't care if your _ass_ didn't appreciate the position, Ulquiorra! What the fucking shit has taken you damn long?" Grimmjow growled between eager kisses.

Ulquiorra relaxed beneath him and sighed contentedly at the attention Grimmjow was giving him. "Your dulcet tones are lovely, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, a little sarcastically.

"Answer my question."

"I was watching Kurosaki Ichigo in the world of the living. I was under the impression I told you that before I left?" Ulquiorra sighed, his pale gentle fingers sliding into Grimmjow's hair.

"And it took you two fucking weeks to do that?" Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra looked at him in the eyes, observing his reaction. "You missed me?"

"What—no! I missed _fucking_ you if that's what your asking, not you." Grimmjow growled and Ulquiorra sighed. "I've known you for two years, Grimmjow, do you really expect me to _not_ know that you are lying to cover up the fact that you missed me by saying you missed sex? I'm not stupid."

Grimmjow glared at him. "I'm serious!"

"Of course." Ulquiorra said, closing his eyes, a small smile twitching at his lips. It felt good to hear Grimmjow's voice.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes, feasting his eyes on the man above him.

Grimmjow's was wearing a small smile, a smile that touched his piercing blue eyes. That smile made Ulquiorra smile, just slightly. He didn't want to stroke Grimmjow's ego by smiling widely. Smiling was something he only did for Grimmjow but he still was unused to these feelings of affection.

And then his gaze was drawn to the window when he remembered the thing he had wanted to share with him.

"I got so use to it I'm surprised it isn't here." Ulquiorra murmured and Grimmjow said, "You're doing that on purpose, stop trying to get me to ask what you're talking about."

"I was talking to myself, Grimmjow. I was noting to myself that what was in the world of the living isn't here."

"What the fuck is—? Wait, never mind."

Ulquiorra looked up at him and said, "I don't know if it has a name, Grimmjow, other wise I would use it."

Grimmjow frowned. "I ain't asking."

Ulquiorra continued to gaze out the window at the crescent moon, mentally counting. _5, 4, 3, 2,_

"Okay, what the hell is it?"

_Bingo._

Ulquiorra looked up and said, feeling his lips twitch, "White cold substance. Everywhere."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and Ulquiorra felt a small flare of affection.

He grabbed Grimmjow's hand and said, "I'll show you. Come." and he dragged him to the door.

Ulquiorra's was right, it was everywhere!

Over the buildings, streets, everything! Falling from the sky.

Grimmjow jumped as one landed on his shoulder and Ulquiorra looked over and said, "It is harmless." They both looked down upon the city of Tokyo from the sky right now, shivering slightly in the breeze.

"It's fucking cold." Grimmjow grumbled, shuddering and Ulquiorra nodded silently before slowly descending downward, his coattails drifting gracefully around him.

He landed in the field of white with a soft crunch and began to walk, the ground crunching softly under his feet.

Grimmjow hesitated before he landed and gasped at the cold. "Fuck!" he yelped, doing a sort of dance to keep out of the snow. Ulquiorra watched him, snow drifting around him. He closed his eyes.

"Follow me." Ulquiorra's calm, relaxed, voice reached Grimmjow's ears and he hastily followed Ulquiorra up the street, past beings that neither knew nor cared of their existence.

They ended up flying for five minutes through the sky, the flakes falling around them in small flurries. Grimmjow called out, "Where are we going, Ulquiorra?"

"That orange tower." Ulquiorra answered, pointing to a tall tower, glowing orange from the lights illuminating it.

Grimmjow grinned and sped up. Ulquiorra watched him and hurried after him and they both raced to the tower.

Ulquiorra landed right at the top and they both stood there, overlooking the distant city. Grimmjow scowled. He had wanted to win. There was always the race back to his room afterwards though.

Grimmjow glanced over at Ulquiorra and saw the man slowly reach a pale hand from his pocket to catch one of the falling flakes. It landed in his hand and Ulquiorra watched it with curiosity.

The way his pale akin seemed to glow, the way the lights from the tower illuminated his eyes—bringing a new light to them— and the way his hair blew gently against his cheek.

Everything about him right now looked stunning to Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra stiffened when two arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him against a warm body. He relaxed in Grimmjow's arms, resting his head against the strong shoulder behind him. He felt Grimmjow bury his face in his neck and Ulquiorra turned his gaze to the stars above, watching the little white flakes.

"Cuddly aren'tcha?" Grimmjow said, smirking gently as Ulquiorra relaxed against him. Ulquiorra chuckled. "You are definitely one to talk."

"Oh yeah?" Grimmjow murmured, nuzzling his neck.

"Definitely." Ulquiorra whispered, placing his hand on Grimmjow's warm arm. "Then why aren't ya pushing me away, Ulqui? I didn't know ya liked cuddling." Grimmjow said, grinning slightly.

"Cuddling is annoying. But when it's you I find I can't bring myself to care. Why is that?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "You like me, that's why. Admit it."

"You admit it."

"No, you admit it."

"You."

"…You! Admit it!"

"You do it first," Ulquiorra said, smiling to himself, "If you care so much."

Grimmjow growled and said angrily, "God dammit, just admit you like me already!"

"You first. Or do you like me so much you can't put it into words so you are asking me to go first to give you time to put it into words?"

"What the—?" Grimmjow said angrily and he pushed Ulquiorra against the railing. The railing broke and they both fell several feet into the ground below and tumbled a bit down the small hill before rolling to a stop.

Grimmjow sat up with a loud gasp and shook his head, blinking snow out of his vision and then he saw Ulquiorra and he cursed when he saw the man simply lay there. "Shit, Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow called, running over.

He pulled Ulquiorra into his arms, not registering that the man was blinking snow out of his startling green eyes. Grimmjow looked down and said, "Ulquiorra! No! Wake up! Wake up! Shit, did you fracture your brain! Are you okay? WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Before Ulquiorra could respond Grimmjow said, his eyes popping, "What have I done? Okay, I like you! Alright? Is that good enough! Ulquiorra! Open your eyes," Grimmjow said and when Ulquiorra didn't respond Grimmjow yelled impatiently, "Put some effort into it!"

Ulquiorra glared up at him and tugged on his sleeve. "Grimmjow, are you an idiot? That fall could not kill me I was simply stunned for a moment by the fall, as you were."

Grimmjow looked down at him and said hastily, "I knew that! I just—!"

"—like me so much you were afraid I'd been injured by the fall?" Ulquiorra said a hint of a smile at his lips.

"No." Grimmjow snapped and Ulquiorra saw his face reddening.

Ulquiorra couldn't help smiling at that. Grimmjow was just too cute even if he was annoying. "I'm not deaf you know." Ulquiorra said softly and Grimmjow looked down and gaped slightly when he saw the smile on his face.

Grimmjow grinned down at him in an almost gentle way, his anger melting at that beautiful smile. "No way. You're kiddin' right?"

Ulquiorra sighed. "No. I heard you say you liked me."

Grimmjow grinned wider. "Is that what I said?"

"And now you don't seem to be denying it." Ulquiorra noted, lifting his head slightly and Grimmjow caught on fast.

Grimmjow moved down and gently placed his lips on Ulquiorra's warm pair. Grimmjow pressed Ulquiorra against the snow, keeping a hand at the small of his back.

Ulquiorra relaxed beneath him, feeling goose bumps erupt on his skin from Grimmjow's warmth. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, his fingers curling into Grimmjow's hair, his other hand wrapped around Grimmjow's shoulders.

Grimmjow leaned into the warmth of the man below him, wanting to make up for the two weeks of absence. He had missed Ulquiorra's warmth and his voice, his kisses and his touch, the feel of him and those beautiful emerald eyes that stared back into his.

Grimmjow ran his hand across Ulquiorra's pale face. White as the substance beneath him, a word Grimmjow was craving to compare his skin to.

And then he remembered.

"Snow." Grimmjow whispered, moving away slowly.

Ulquiorra blinked, frowning. "What?"

"Snow." Grimmjow said, scooping up a handful of the cold substance. "That's what it's called. I couldn't remember for the life of me!" Grimmjow said excitedly, looking around the winter wonderland.

Ulquiorra lifted himself slightly and looked at the flakes clinging to Grimmjow's hair, admiring the way it rested in those blue locks of hair. It was beautiful to look at.

"It's beautiful." Ulquiorra admitted.

Grimmjow nodded, glancing at Ulquiorra and then frowning when he saw Ulquiorra looking at him. "Aw? Ya like me?" Grimmjow asked smirking and Ulquiorra made to respond but Grimmjow ruffled his hair. "Freakin' sap." He growled, falling back into the snow beside Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra lay down beside Grimmjow, looking over at him.

"I do like you."

Grimmjow jumped and looked over. He must have been hearing things because Ulquiorra was looking up at the sky. Grimmjow scoffed. Like Ulquiorra would say that…

A church bell chimed in the distance and Grimmjow breathed out, his breath fogging in the air. Any other time he would have gotten bored and want to move out of the cold shit he was lying in, but for some reason when he was with Ulquiorra he could lie there for a while and be satisfied.

Strange as it sounded there was never a dull moment with him. Grimmjow kept waiting to see what would happen next between him and the emerald eyed Espada, waiting for something new he might find out from the other. Though he kept Grimmjow waiting, the wait was always worth it.

Grimmjow was jolted out of his thoughts when Ulquiorra's hand slid into his. Grimmjow looked over and his gaze met with Ulquiorra's. Ulquiorra stared at him for a moment and then turned his gaze to the stars. Grimmjow did not miss the gentle look in his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Ulquiorra." Grimmjow whispered a grin on his face.

Ulquiorra looked over in interest at Grimmjow's words. He chose to respond.

"Merry… what?"

Grimmjow gave a bark of laughter before ruffling Ulquiorra's hair.

Sometimes Ulquiorra was too cute for words.

* * *

OMAKE

The day after Christmas Ulquiorra found himself in Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow had walked into the shower a while ago, leaving Ulquiorra alone in bed.

Ulquiorra stared at the shower door, remembering the events from last night, the snow, Grimmjow's warmth and then Grimmjow actually bothering to explain the holiday called Christmas to him.

Of course Grimmjow also went through explaining the agony of Aizen-sama's speech. Ulquiorra chuckled, a fond smile gracing his lips.

He got out of bed to dress properly and stepped on something. Ulquiorra looked down. He had stepped on Grimmjow's hakama. "Hm?" Ulquiorra reached into the pocket of Grimmjow's hakama pocket and pulled out a mouse. It was a fake of course. Ulquiorra stared at the small toy in amusement. Grimmjow liked toy mice huh? Ulquiorra then pulled out another item.

Ulquiorra's eyes brightened. A remote control.

Grimmjow stepped out into the room, shirtless, and saw Ulquiorra lying in bed. "Yo." Grimmjow said, grinning as he walked towards him. Ulquiorra looked over and nodded, reaching under the covers and pulling out a remote control. "Good morning to you, too." Ulquiorra said and he pressed the button. Grimmjow raised a blue brow.

A blur whizzed by and Grimmjow jumped and saw the mouse screech to a halt in front of him. "What the—?" Grimmjow said, eyes widening, leaning in to have a better look almost cautiously.

The mouse ran off at the press of a button. Grimmjow twitched. Ulquiorra smiled, counting mentally. _5. 4. 3. 2. 1._

"MOUSE!" and Grimmjow raced after it, running all around the room in pursuit of the remote controlled mouse, grinning like an idiot.

Ulquiorra chuckled. He had found a new way to entertain himself.

* * *

Awww. xD

I love the fluffy rediculousness! I really wanted to write a Christmas fanfic for these two lovebugs but I couldn't get an idea! I finally got one today. :)

I hope you enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are tooooo adorable. x3

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
